1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising a cyclodextrin and a therapeutically effective amount of a glycopeptide antibiotic. This invention is also directed to methods for treating a bacterial disease in a mammal using such pharmaceutical compositions.
2. State of the Art
Glycopeptide antibiotics and lipidated derivatives thereof are well-known in the art (see Glycopeptide Antibiotics, edited by R. Nagaraj an, Marcel Dekker, Inc. New York (1994)). These glycopeptide compounds are highly effective antibiotics for treating a wide variety of bacterial diseases in mammals. However, when administered to a mammal, some glycopeptide antibiotics exhibit undesirable properties, such as excessive tissue accumulation, nephrotoxicity, histamine release (Red Man Syndrome) and vascular irritation. Accordingly, a need exists for novel pharmaceutical compositions of glycopeptide antibiotics which reduce these undesired properties.